


Шаг первый. Равнодушие

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Series: Step by step [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deputy pretty eyes, Fluff and Angst, I believe that after nokitsune Stiles will be OK, M/M, a little bit Canon AU, post 3b, some kind of disputable humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Равнодушие в ответ на равнодушие – вот лучший способ не выдать себя и своих больных мыслей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шаг первый. Равнодушие

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Teen Wolf 2014

– Привет, – на ходу дежурно говорит Стайлз, пересекая участок в направлении отцовского кабинета, и Пэрриш от неожиданности роняет карандаш. Взяв себя в руки, он привычно кивает, растягивая губы в улыбке, и снова утыкается в монитор. Пэрриш настолько хорош в самоконтроле в этот момент, что ему, скорее всего, позавидовали бы тибетские монахи; а то, что у Пэрриша каждый раз, когда сын шерифа почти равнодушно скользит по нему взглядом, случается микроинфаркт, совсем не имеет значения. Равно как и не имеет значения то, что от каждого чуть хрипловатого «привет» Пэрришу хочется вовсе не натянуто улыбаться, а разложить Стайлза на столе и как следует выебать.  
Но Стайлзу семнадцать, и он – сын шерифа Бикон-Хиллз, так что Пэрришу остаётся лишь делать хорошую мину при плохой игре и изображать из себя серьёзного молодого копа, которому совсем нет дела до шляющегося по участку и доставляющего массу проблем шерифского сына. Несовершеннолетнего и, к слову, чертовски привлекательного сына. Маска вежливого равнодушия – весьма успешная тактика, на взгляд Пэрриша, потому что ни один мальчик, даже такой сладкий, как Стайлз, не стоит того, чтобы потерять работу, репутацию и честное имя. Не стоит того, чтобы получить срок за растление малолетних и пустить свою жизнь под откос.  
Именно в этом пытается убедить себя Пэрриш, бездумно уставившись в случайный пиксель на мониторе. Он так долго гипнотизирует чёртову точку, что она разрастается до невероятных размеров и цветной пеленой застилает глаза. Пэрриш моргает, пытаясь рассеять этот пронзительно павлиний туман, закрывший обзор, и старается не думать о том, какие у Стайлза насмешливо изогнутые губы и как их, наверное, сладко сминать в требовательном глубоком поцелуе.  
В конце концов, Пэрриш сдаётся и, пообещав себе, что вернётся к документам чуть позже, украдкой переводит глаза на стекло, за которым расположен офис шерифа Стилински. Он мысленно просит у шерифа прощения и жадно оглаживает взглядом спину Стайлза, узкую и гибкую, с отлично развитыми, хоть и не слишком мощными мышцами. Стайлз что-то говорит и энергично жестикулирует, и на это можно смотреть почти спокойно, без желания ворваться в кабинет, прижать паршивца к стене и доходчиво объяснить, что нельзя быть таким сексуальным в своей невинности. Пэрришу почти не приходится сдерживать возбуждение, он просто любуется длинными пальцами, сжимающими спинку стула; беззащитной шеей, покрытой россыпью родинок, и широким разворотом плеч. Однако, когда Стайлз особенно порывисто взмахивает руками, его лопатки под тонкой тканью футболки практически сходятся к позвоночнику, и Пэрриш заводится с полоборота, представляя, какая узкая и тугая задница у этого мальчишки; как он будет выгибаться от каждого толчка, если его перегнуть через столешницу и размеренно трахать, вбиваясь глубоко и сильно; как будет точно так же сводить лопатки вместе, упираясь ладонями в стол, словно тот – последнее незыблемое в его взрывающемся наслаждением мире. Пэрриш почти слышит громкие стоны и тяжёлое сорванное дыхание Стайлза, ему мерещатся мягкость и гладкость юношеской кожи под пальцами. Он отводит глаза, заставив себя прекратить облизывать взглядом эту спину, потому что, ну в самом-то деле, это уже становится не смешно, и когда-нибудь один из двух Стилински поймает его за сталкерством, а Пэрриш совершенно не готов внятно объяснить причину такого нездорового интереса.  
Он в последний раз с сожалением бросает взгляд на офис шерифа, закусив губу от вида мелькнувшего за стеклом профиля Стайлза – вздёрнутый нос, длинные ресницы, всклокоченная чёлка, ямочка на щеке и мириады родинок, – и со вздохом утыкается в монитор, безуспешно стараясь вспомнить, на чём остановился. Зачем смотреть и мучиться понапрасну, если ничего не светит? Пэрриш не видит в этом смысла.  
И только когда дверь кабинета шерифа с грохотом распахивается, Пэрриш позволяет себе на несколько мгновений оторваться от отчёта: Стайлз делает несколько шагов и взмахивает рукой.  
– Увидимся, – бросает он, не останавливаясь и даже не замедляясь, а уголки его губ чуть приподнимаются, обозначая дежурную улыбку. В конце концов, Стайлз вежливый мальчик, шериф отлично его воспитал, с детства прививая уважительное отношение к своим коллегам.  
– До встречи, Стайлз, – кивает ему Пэрриш, стараясь не подпустить в голос слишком много эмоций. Равнодушие в ответ на равнодушие – вот лучший способ не выдать себя и своих больных мыслей. Он улыбается Стайлзу одними глазами и возвращается к работе так поспешно, что совсем не замечает внимательного взгляда, брошенного на него Стайлзом, остановившимся в дверях. А когда Пэрриш снова поднимает голову от бумаг, в участке Стайлза уже нет, только лишь на парковке взрёвывает надсадно стартер джипа, насмешливо сообщая помощнику шерифа, что тот в очередной раз упустил возможность перейти от равнодушия к чему-то более обнадёживающему. Например, хотя бы к искренним, а не дежурным улыбкам при встрече.


End file.
